Tragedy
by KimmyTheRedHead
Summary: Four Wei girls fall into temptation when the princess cries murder. Sima Min, Zhang Jia, and Xiahou Yi are all but loyal to Cao Xiang as the princess plots a crime for the ages. Secrets don't make friends and friends don't make secrets, especially when your head is on the line. Rated M for gore in later chapters.


**A short fic about Wei, got some inspiration from Macbeth. Anyways this chapter is in Sima Min's POV, the daughter of Sima Yi. Please keep in mind, I like to stay away from rated M, but I keep those who have weak stomachs in mind.**

**rate and read enjoy guys.**

**I do not own DW but I do own, Cao Xiang, Sima Min, Zhang Jia, and Xaihou Yi.**

* * *

My mother, Zhang Chunhua, frowned when she entered my room. I guess what she saw did not please her, me studying. Her eyes, that always looked so kind to others but only patronizing to me, met my onyx hair, as I stayed bent over a scroll. "Sima Min, have I not taught you enough manners to greet a guest?" Looking up I was surprised to see her in the room actually. "I'm sorry mother, I did not notice you, please have a seat and I'll go get some tea." "There is no time for that, Sima Yi, your father, wishes to see you, for what matters, I don't know." After her remark she left, leaving me in a stupor.

As I entered my father's quarters, I saw a go table ready for play. "Ah, so your gods awful mother finally decided to fetch you. Oh well, don't pay her no mind." "What is it you need father?" I asked when I caught his figure at the desk. I resembled my father fairly well, long black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and savage intelligence. At sixteen, which was the age I was at that time, my father had me plotting out strategies for battles, too small for him to bother with. "Nothing but a game of go. I haven't seen you in a solid week. Of course two home bodies may never cross paths." With a bow I sit at the table on the side with white pieces.

I made that first move as my father began to ask questions. We always got along; I guess it was someone he could share intelligence with. Don't get me wrong he had my brothers, but I was his only daughter. "So how have the plans for that campaign been going?" "Quiet well actually. Since the enemy is positioning near the water, I plan to use a naval force." My father nodded, and thought. "They may expect a navy, why not use a cavalry from the north?" I blush at my mistake, which my father catches.

"Don't worry, when you get older, you will be able to **try** and catch my mistakes." I knew that was never true, my father never made mistakes, or that is what he always told me. He was invincible within the mind. It was not long before he won the game of go and marked it on a scroll. Since I was four, he tried to teach me go and I caught on quickly, even won a game or two against him. So over the years we kept score. "Alright, well I am glad to know that my daughter is still alive. I have to head to the courts." I nodded to him; I had somewhere to go as well.

* * *

I met the princess, Cao Xiang, by the town gates. "Well, Min, are you ready?" "Yes milady." With a nod we headed out into the woods nearby. Over a beaten path, that would be missed if not navigated correctly, we found an abandoned home. "Perfect, this will be the perfect spot to be concealed during the festival!" I look at her, not believing she is willingly resorting to murder. "Don't look at me like that Sima Min, it is the only way I can redeem my mother! Besides we do the same thing in war." I jump as she snaps at me.

"As you wish, but princess can I enlighten this moment very quickly? The courts justify killing in war; killing outside of battle to one of the same nation is plain out murder, thus the courts can not protect us meaning we are automatically going to the death sentence." She only looks at me as I try to reason with her. "Are you done yet? Have you forgotten that my father is emperor Cao Pi; he has absolute power over the courts. But don't worry Min, we will be disguised." Her lack of reason truly scared me.

Walking into the shack, it was a total wreck. The princess scrunched her nose at the sight. I kick a dust clump off of my boot as we start to observe the place, making sure it was truly vacant. "Well looks like we're alone. Let's go get Zhang Jia and we can start to tidy up." I sigh, now she was bringing my best friend into this! Hopefully Zhang Jia, eldest daughter of Zhang He, will see no logic in this situation. Now most of you are probably thinking; "why not just walk away?" Well she is the princess of Wei and I am her appointed strategist, I can't leave her high and dry as well. I also pity the poor girl, her mother, Zhen Ji, committed suicide when she was six, he father sought it wiser to lean to a concubine's arms instead of take care of his children. That being said, Emperor Cao Pi was crowning Guo Nuwang the new empress. Now you can understand my reason.

* * *

On our way to the Zhang quarters, the princess tuned into a dainty skip. "I'll teach that menacing whore to mess with the Cao family, and with the help of both Sima and Zhang families we can be unstoppable." "Well milady, what about Xiahou Yi, Xiahou Yuan's daughter?" The princess stopped to think about that. "Yes, she could be of use with her pyro techniques." We then started back on our way, stopping at the door to knock politely.

It was general Zhang He who answered. He was a beautiful yet intimidating man to say the least. "Yes Sima Min, lady Cao Xiang?" "General Zhang, we wish to see Zhang Jia." With a nod Zhang He allowed us in. We quickly found the beautiful girl in her room. It was decorated with fans and hairpieces of every kind, and he halberd propped right beside her bed. "Yes Min, lady Cao Xiang?" "Zhang Jia, we need your help…" With a wicked smile Zhang Jia agreed.

We had to keep Xiahou Yi in the dark. The girl was certainly not the brightest, or the prettiest. She was kindhearted girl, stocky built but not fat by all means; poor thing just had muscles, she had light freckles and a cute round face.

Jia scowled as we entered the shack. "How can I decorate this dusty hellhole, Xiang?" Jia's voice became very hard. She never addressed Cao Xiang by her title in private. "We are all going to clean and then we are all going to make this place a perfect burial tomb for the whorish empress." I sigh inwardly at her words. Her sharp tongue never won her grace with suitors, probably why he father never really liked her. Don't get me wrong, she easily compared with lady Zhen Ji, but her beauty did not scare off men, it was her words.

Not that I have room to talk, the only suitor I had died like an idiot in battle because he thought he could outsmart me. My father laughed at the fool like it was a game. Now here I was, about to make a plan that could possibly kill me, what should hell have in store for me?

* * *

**Well what do you think of chapter 1?**

**By the way, this is sooo not historically accurate by no means, in fact Guo Nuwang was not murdered, I just wanted to play alittle. :) **


End file.
